Mr Jealous
by Alpha male plus Fujoshi freak
Summary: C.C. never thought that trying to sneak into something would make another jealous. Who would've known that a simple gift was enough to compensate for that? AU!


**Title: Mr. Jealous**

**Summary: C.C. never thought that trying to sneak into something would make another jealous. Who would've known that a simple gift was enough to compensate for that? AU!**

**Note: Uhh… This is a request from a friend of mine and a first time for me to write a fanfic for this~! X3 **

… **On another note, please do bear with me 'cause believe it or not, **_**Ihavenotwatchedityet!**_** I am so sorry! QAQ I'm in the middle of ****watching and ****studying it… so I just made it in AU so I won't make any wrong thing in the setting. One more thing~! They might go OOC so I apologize in advance! X|**

**Warning: AU, OOCness, possible wrong grammar and spelling (I just hope not)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from this story**

**Enjoy~!**

**xxXXxx**

_They say that Christmas is a time for joy… They also said you receive gifts around this time… TONS! Actually. _

That was C.C.'s thought as of the moment. Her eyes remained glued to the ceiling. Rays of light passed through the curtain. Creases formed on her bed and as well as her bed sheets. She shifted to side, sighing rather tiredly. It was early in the morning, and C.C. was definitely still feeling sleepy, but her body didn't allow her to. She distantly stared into thin air before sighing once again.

Her bare feet made contact with the cold ground, causing her to shiver. Her golden yellow eyes shined together with the light and her long, green hair seemed to glow with it. She tucked some locks behind her ears and allowed the morning breeze to greet her. A mellow chime resonated in the room, causing her to make a gentle smile.

_Today seems to be quite a nice day…_

With a creek, C.C. finally stood up from her bed and elegantly walked to the bathroom.

C.C. was born and raised as a person with no worth—according to herself. She was most of the time alone and unable to socialize with other people (_setting aside some who come to her not the other way around)_. Her parents already died when she was at a tender age of 5, but she didn't really care. When her parents died, she received all of the fortune coming from her parents, and became able to live like a princess. Nonetheless, such a girl like her has a cheerful and bright side… She just tends to show it to people she is familiar with.

Luke warm water went down her body. A nice hot bath would go nice when it's cold outside.

_I wonder… how many will I get..? Wait… I won't. _She thought dejectedly. The girl proceeded to lathering herself with soap and bubble to make the thought go away. _Maybe even just one..? _She hoped. A light blush crept upon her cheeks.

_Maybe even just one…_

A small smile once again came upon her features—even just one from a special person to her. C.C. rinsed herself and went for the shampoo. She squeezed out the right amount for her waist-long hair—which can be sometimes so annoying since it can be so heavy when it was wet. She hummed in content while hoping for a present.

…

…

…

An hour passed and C.C. finally got out of the bath. A few strands of hair stick to her face while drying the rest. As she emerged from the bathroom, puffs of smoke also made its way out, making it look like she made a grand entrance to nobody in particular. She wore a long-sleeved white turtle neck—since it was especially chilly today—and lavender shorts. She skipped out of her room and went to the kitchen to get herself something to eat.

Like usual, it was quiet, but still had a nice atmosphere. She ate in silence—not until she opened the T.V.

"_Call now for a cheap price! Consider this as a Christmas promo from—BZZT!"_

C.C. turned the TV off and went for the phone and dialed a very familiar phone number. "Must. Refrain. From. Doing this!" She tersely told herself. She went back to quickly eating her breakfast, in hopes for removing the idea of buying tons of pizza. After all, who's going to pay if she does that?

After the last bite, she wandered to and fro in her mansion. There was nothing to do after all.

_Ding dong~_

She immediately ran for the door, putting on her best face, "Yes?" An immediate bright tone, followed by a deadpan. "Oh. It's just you."

" "It's just you"—don't you think that's a bit rude?" The visitor muttered, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Well, since you've come all this way, I'll let you entertain me."

"—Wait! Entertain you..?" The visitor wearily said. "Let's set that aside, alright?"

C.C. remained impassive. "You're quite selfish aren't you, Suzaku?" She commented. "And to think that it's Christmas."

Suzaku was made to do a step back, brows twitching once again.

"Well?"

**xxXXxx**

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Suzaku muttered while crawling his way into a pipe in Pizza hut. He sighed as he tried to contemplate on how things ended her way. "By the way, you're the one who's selfish here, not me."

"And now, you are here, helping me of what I want." C.C. commented while doing the same thing.

"Why are we even doing this anyway?"

"Pizza Hut has a nice deal on Pizzas and I'm going to get what I want."

"Why can't you just buy instead?!" Suzaku half shouted.

"Shush!"

"Oi!"

The brunet sighed while crawling. One thing he knows about this girl is that she is willing to do anything—ANYTHING!—just get some pizza. She's like a princess for crying out loud! And now she's in an attempt of stealing one… or two… or even more. _Stingy._

C.C. stopped on her tracks, followed by Suzaku, who almost bumped her… uhh… _posterior_. He suddenly blushed that (if possible) put a red tomato to a shame. He mentally thanked God that C.C. was infront and was in focus of retrieving a delicious item.

"Oi, Suzaku! Hurry and help me down!"

"Why can't you just buy that?" He whined.

"Where's the fun if I can't use Lelouch's credit card, HUH?!" C.C. shouted in a whispery manner (?).

Suzaku sweat dropped, "That's your reason..?" He commented, but complied nonetheless. He assisted the green-haired girl in setting her down the floor. C.C. gently landed on the floor and sneakily looked if there are other people going to enter. After confirming that no one was around, she gave a signal for Suzaku to enter the place as well.

The smell of different flavors of pizza entered their noses. Definitely mouth-watering.

C.C. didn't let the chance to pass by and grabbed any pizza near to her. Suzaku stared at the green head with an annoyed expression. He face-palmed. "I really can't comprehend your actions…"

"How about you shut up and help me instead?" The girl ordered while grabbing some more boxes into her arms.

"You know… I have no idea on how we're going to take that out…"

"I take it, you carry it. Easy as peach!"

Suzaku just face-palmed again.

Everything was going smoothly—until C.C.'s foot was caught on something, causing her to fall on her back, with the pizza boxes going in the air. Suzaku caught C.C.'s arms but was dragged by the force and made both fall onto the ground in a very suggestive position.

Their faces were only of inches apart, and they could feel each other's breaths.

"_Oi, what on Earth was that?!"_

"_Newbie! Would you take care of that for us would 'ya!" _

"_Hai, hai."_

The 'newbie' entered the place and saw something devastating. His friend/rival was on top of the girl he likes, and from his position, it looked like they were kissing.

"Ho~ what kind of predicament is this?"

The two figures scurried up and fixed themselves, dusting off the particles on their clothes. Both were blushing, and didn't bother to look at each other.

"Le-Lelouch! Funny seeing you here!" Suzaku awkwardly greeted.

Lelouch merely raised a brow, "You should know that I work here—actually, I told you that just yesterday." He finished drying his hands while eyeing the other figure. "And you?"

"None of your business..!" C.C. weakly shouted. _Oh my gosh… HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS MISUNDERSTANDING?!_

Suzaku coughed into his hands, effectively catching the other's attentions. "Since we're all here, how about eating something?"

The dark haired brunet gave a sigh, "Fine."

**xxXXxx**

Inside the Pizza hut, there were many who are eating at the moment, but no one needed to realized the tense atmosphere lingering on a certain table for it was noticeable the moment the three took a seat. Lelouch was sitting at the right side of C.C., with legs crossed. Suzaku was seated at the left side of the girl, eyes lingering almost everywhere but the other two. Needless to say, C.C. was seated in between the two males.

Lelouch ordered some pizza while Suzaku ordered some pasta. The girl though didn't bother about getting some for her own. Consider the two male's actions as gentlemanly.

Iced tea was first served, then the pizza, then the pasta.

All three ate in silence until eye communication between two males happened.

"_Say, Lelouch. I think C.C. has a thing for me."_ Suzaku's eyes seem to say.

Said person, Lelouch, narrowed his eyes saying, _"Hands-off. She's mine."_

Lightning seemed to spark between them and soon enough, it turned to a full-blown rivalry over C.C.

"Here you go, C.C.! This pasta is very delicious!" Suzaku made the first move by feeding the girl a mouth-full of pasta. Now, her cheeks were dirtied with sauce. Lelouch took this opportunity.

"Come on now! You have to remember your manners!" The dark haired brunet lightly reprimanded. With the use of his finger, he tilted the girl's head to his direction and rubbed off the sauce.

The green head abruptly backed, cheeks suddenly flaring a nice color of red while looking at the opposite direction. "I-I can do it myself!" She stuttered, and proceeded to cleaning the rest of the off.

Both males suddenly made eye contact once more, sending more fierce sparks in the air. Once they broke apart, the fight for her started again.

"Here. Have a bite. It's Hawaiian!" The dark haired brunet showed the pizza to C.C., who gratefully ate the piece, and was filled with content in the flavor. She looked like she was in cloud nine with bubbles being emitted in her atmosphere.

Lelouch felt like victory is on his side, especially with C.C. having a cute expression like that. And, it disappeared as soon as it came. A tick mark appeared on the dark haired brunet's features when the other brunet made his move on the girl. Suzaku pressed his thumb against C.C.'s lips, "You have bread crumbs over here…"

"Oh. Thank you."

A smirk of victory was flashed on the brunet's face—much to Lelouch's chagrin. The atmosphere around them looked like it had gotten from worse to worst. Both of them were trying to kill each other with their daggers of glare. The other people who were eating in peace were getting uncomfortable. It was like it became harder to swallow their food at the moment.

That was until a crew came in.

"Dear customers, and you too, newbie." The crew said with a creepy smile and an aura that ultimately put them to a stop. "Please leave immediately." She said in the darkest possible tone.

All three paled. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

"—But can we take out the rest?" C.C. continued.

"Of course!"

**xxXXxx**

"Thanks to the two of you, I couldn't enjoy my meal." The girl complained.

Behind her, the two males were sulking and their competitive aura was replaced by a depressed one. They got worked up, and that's a fact. BUT! It shall not end here!

"Say, C.C. would you like to go somewhere?" Lelouch said with determination.

"None in particular. I'd like to eat this pizza while it's still hot, thank you."

"Ahh… yes."

They continued to walk in silence. Time seemed to pass by so fast now that the blue sky was replaced with an orange one as the sun was beginning to set. Suzaku was first to say goodbye—much to his dismay. After all, he still has some other errands to do.

Only C.C. and Lelouch were left to walk. Lelouch had volunteered to escort her home, though. They walked in silence until they finally reached home.

The door to C.C.'s house opened then closed quietly.

"So."

"So..?"

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Between the two of us..?"

"You and Suzaku."

The green haired girl stayed silent for a few moments, and giggled.

"What's so funny?!" The dark haired brunet shouted.

"Ahahaha..! You, Lelouch vi Britannia is jealous!" C.C. continued to giggle. "Nothing happened between us..!" She said between her giggles. She continued to giggle until some tears formed at the corner of her eyes, but her giggling gradually stopped when she saw the pained expression of Lelouch's face.

Her smile was replaced by a knowing one and wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck. "Look, I'm sorry for my actions just now. I'm pretty sure that you are just misunderstanding the situation." She whispered at his ear.

The dark haired brunet returned this action by wrapping his arms around her waist, closing the gap between them. "C.C. you know that I easily get jealous, right." He whispered back, pressing his forehead against hers.

The girl flushed red at the close distance between them. She was going to speak back but was rendered speechless when his lips pressed against hers. It wasn't that long until they parted for air.

"You know… this was the gift I was waiting for, Mr. Jealous!" She kindly teased, lips formed to a gentle smile.

"Then consider this my gift, little miss." He replied and swooped down once more for another kiss.

The evening felt like an eternity. They held each other close in each other's arms, and before they even knew it, tomorrow came, and found themselves sleeping together. But that, is another story yet to be told for another time.

**~END~**

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm sorry really for them being too OOC! QAQ and I am sorry for the fail humor in there.**

**One more thing, Advance Merry Christmas~!**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


End file.
